Tainted
by Ishbu girl
Summary: Morgan has married Cal and joined Amyranth and her father. She doen't realize the tainted magic she is apart of until a seeker one day shows up in her life, starting a whole new dramatic adventure.
1. Amyranth

Morgan Blaire stepped forward, the dark velvet material of her Amyranth robe clinging to her thin body. The heat of her breath reflected off of the inside of her wolf mask, creating humidity on her cheek. Her father, Ciarin McEwen, wore a matching mask as he drew sigils of power in the air above her. She could feel his pride in her rolling off of him in waves.

Ciarin took both of her hands in his own and began to chant as the rest of Amyranth moved widdershins around them. She could make out the identical hawk masks worn by her husband Cal Blaire and his mother, Selene Belltower among the members of the circle.

Suddenly a bright light poured from her eyes and washed over the circle of people, showering them with sparks of power. A ghostly figure of a wolf emitted from her chest, the mad look of a predator gleaming in its shadowed eyes. It moved around the circle stirring sounds of amazement before leaping back into Morgan.

Ciarin caught Morgan before she could fall to the floor, and helped her to the couch in the other room, the rest of the coven following behind them. When she finally did open her eyes again, she looked upon the face of her father questioningly.

" Your soul left your body, just as planned. Your soul actually walked around outside of your body. Only a very powerful witch can do such a thing. How do you feel?" he spoke quietly to her. She groaned before speaking in a raspy voice.

" I feel… so weak. Like I've run a fifty mile race." He laughed, his face becoming outlined in handsome laugh lines.

" Well I'll let Selene prepare you something to help with that and then Cal can take you home."

Ciarin looked over at Selene and she smiled and nodded in agreement before heading off into the kitchens to prepare the tea.

Morgan could feel herself falling into a slumber, and soon her eyes fluttered closed. It felt like ages later that she was awakened by Ciarin's crisp voice.

" Morgan, Morgan. Wake up lass. You need to drink this tea." He helped her sit up and held the cup for her to drink. She made a disgusted face as she gulped down a mouthful of the liquid.

" What's in it?" she asked hoarsely.

" Chamomile, ginseng, and blessed thistle. It will help you improve your strength and give you energy. Now be a good girl and drink it all." She did as told, and surprisingly the tea did take effect almost immediately. She was feeling like her normal self within twenty minutes.

Cal approached her holding both of their coats and the car keys. She waved goodbye to the other coven members and followed him out to the car.

**A/N: Well, I just suddenly came up with this, so don't hate me until the whole story is complete. Many things are not as they seem or have not yet happened. I hope you like it.**


	2. Wallpaper

"_Friends come and go, but enemies accumulate."_

Morgan took in the scenic surroundings of China Town in New York City. She made a trip once a month to stock up on herbs and whatever else she needed for the craft. Cal was working with Ciarin today on a new spell.

It had been almost three weeks since her soul had walked outside of her body, and yet the whole coven was still praising her for it. At nineteen years old she was one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the face of the earth, and yet, she had no clue. Sure, she knew she was powerful, but she did not really believe she was a prodigy like everyone had told her.

As she sorted through vials of herbs and potions, she felt as though she were being watched. But when she looked around, only the familiar friendly smile of the clerk was to be seen.

Morgan tried to ignore the feeling as she headed home, instead going over a list in her head of what she needed to do once she was home.

000

Once at home, she began to make the cake that she was supposed to bring to the coven meeting taking place tonight. She was just placing it in the oven when she heard Cal walk in the door. Morgan wiped her flour covered hands on her apron and went to greet him.

" Mmmm." He moaned under the pressure of her lips. She smiled and followed him into the kitchen, watching as he smiled jubilantly at the cake in the oven.

Cal pulled her into his arms and grinned seductively as he whispered huskily into her ear.

" Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that apron?" she raised her eyebrows and spoke matter of factly.

" No and I never expected you to since your mother gave me this apron when we got married." Cal pushed away from her with a defeated look on his face.

" Alright, I am so turned off now."

Morgan smiled sheepishly and grabbed something off of the counter, hastily placing it in his hands. He looked down on it confused.

" So which wallpaper do you like for the extra room we're remodeling?" She asked without meeting his gaze. There were two choices in his hands: one with giraffes in pastel colors, and one littered with teddy bears and ABC's. Realization hit him quickly and he laughed, pulling her into his arms gleefully.

" So seriously?" she nodded, answering his question before speaking herself.

" I figure tell parents tonight, and wait a few months to tell the coven."

" Sounds good to me."

000

Later that night Morgan and Cal were ushered into Selene's large house where the rest of Amyranth were stationed. The coven was mingling in the den when they walked in hand in hand, in search of their parents. Morgan spotted Selene talking with Ciarin by the fireplace, and she and Cal quickly maneuvered their way there.

" Morgan! Cal! You finally made it here. Wonderful. I'd like to introduce you to two people. This is Sky Eventide." A thin and beautiful blonde witch stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Her eyes were cold and black and a shudder went down Morgan's side. Immediately Morgan tensed when a handsome blonde male stepped forward. His hair was a light blonde, bright even in the room's dim light. There was something about him, about them both that Morgan disliked, and a boiling hate surged through her veins every time he looked at her.

" And this is Sky's cousin, Hunter Niall. Cal, I believe you two have met." Cal nodded, his lip curled upwards in a vicious predatory sneer. Morgan had never seen him this way before, and shockingly it frightened her. Ciarin smiled and placed his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

" And this is my daughter Morgan. She and Cal have been married for almost a year now." A new light entered Hunter's cool green eyes as he took in her features.

" Morgan. So you're the infamous Morgan of Belwicket. I must say, this is an honor to finally meet you." He held forth his hand and she reluctantly shook it.

" What was it you wished to discuss?" Ciarin asked, looking at both Morgan and Cal. It still amazed her how he always knew what was troubling her mind.

" Well," she spoke, her cheeks turning red. She looked up at Cal's smiling face before turning back to Ciarin and Selene.

" We know that it's soon, and we've only been married a year, but we have some good news." The whole coven had quieted and was listening intently.

" I'm going to have a baby!" Selene and Ciarin shared an indescribable look before smiling brightly and showering Morgan and Cal with hugs and congratulations. The rest of the coven then began to surround Morgan and offer her praises and hints.

" Congratulations Morgan, though I must say, you really don't know what you're getting yourself into." Hunter spoke eerily behind her when he caught her alone. Another shot of boiling rage erupted into her veins and she turned around to meet his gaze.

" What's that supposed to mean?" he just shook his head and turned away from her without another word.


	3. Unwelcome Visitors

Morgan pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail. She stared back at her reflection as she applied the finishing touches to her dark eye shadow. She and Cal were meeting their parents at a restaurant for dinner. She smoothed the wrinkles from her black dress and walked out of the room and into Cal's workroom.

" I'm ready. We need to leave if we're going to be there in time."

He nodded his head and rose to his feet, ready to leave.

000

Throughout dinner, the subject was the coming baby. Selene and Ciarin jabbered on and on about what features the child would get and from whom. Then they began discussing names and whether the child was a boy or girl. Cal was eating up the praise, but as for Morgan, she was exceedingly bored. She sat at the table strumming her fingers against the white table clothe, waiting for the night to be through.

Finally, at about nine, Morgan gently kicked Cal's foot. Taking the hint, he wrapped his arm about her waist and stood, saying his goodbyes to their parents.

On the drive home, Cal nudged Morgan's side, catching her attention.

" You seemed pretty bored in there. Are you upset about the baby?"

" No, I'm just tired of talking about it. Why can't we talk of things like we did before, like rituals and my education? Baby talk is boring. It doesn't really matter til the child arrives." She answered him.

" Whatever you say." He grumbled.

As they pulled into their driveway, an unfamiliar car came into view. Curiously, Morgan and Cal stepped out of the gold suburban and watched as two unwelcome visitors stepped out of the car. The fair heads of Hunter Niall and Sky Eventide came into view, and Morgan could feel herself recoiling inside.

" Good evening." Hunter said in his crisp English accent.

" What the hell are you doing here, Niall?" Cal spat out, his face contorted with rage. The slight smile from Hunter's face disappeared and he cleared his throat.

" By the order of the Supreme Council you are hereby under arrest for the practice and use of dark magic and for your association with Amyranth."

" Excuse me! How dare you come onto my property and proceed to lie and blame me for a crime I did not do." Cal was beginning to get a very strange predatorial look about him, but so was Hunter for that matter.

Morgan stood beside Cal shocked and confused, not knowing what to believe.

" If you do not come willingly then I shall have to take you by force." Hunter made a move towards Cal, and Cal responded snidly.

" Well good, then we can make this a game. Catch me if you can."

And the next thing she knew, Morgan was watching as Cal bolted into the woods, Hunter following close behind.

Morgan made a move to follow after them, but she was quickly stopped by Sky.

" Let me go!" she screamed at the blonde.

" No way in hell. You have to stay here. And don't try to get out by using any of your witch crap on me. I'm very skilled with blocking charms." Sky replied bitchily. Morgan innocently held up her hands before boxing Sky straight in the cheek. The blonde fell to her knees and the next thing Morgan knew, she was bolting after her husband.

000

The first horrifying sight that came to her was Hunter pinning Cal to the ground, a blue-gemmed athame beside him as he tied a chain around his wrists. Cal was screaming in pain and she could make out the forming welts around the chain.

An animal instinct roiled within her and she instinctively grabbed the athame and hurled it at Hunter, catching the side of his neck. It only scraped him, but she could see a huge gash in the side of his neck, quickly leaking blood on his shoulder.

Morgan quickly unbound Cal, and checked his wrists. It was disgusting whatever the charmed chain did to him; his wrists were already oozing blood and puss.

Getting to his feet, Cal began to laugh manically as he sang a spell in old Gaelic. Soon he began to transform into a golden winged hawk before flying away, leaving Morgan behind.

Hunter quickly approached Morgan from the back and grabbed her arms, holding tightly as she fought desperately, kicking and screaming as he hauled her off to his car.

Sky was sitting in the passenger's seat, ready to leave as he placed a binding spell on Morgan and placed her lying down in the back seat.

After he slid into the driver's seat, Sky looked at him curiously.

" He got away. I figured we had better bring her in to the Council since she is his wife and she's pregnant. He'll definitely be looking for her, as will the rest of Amyranth."

Sky nodded in agreement, a greenish bruise already forming on her cheek.

Hunter started the car and took off toward the Council of Witches.


	4. Authors Note:Important!

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry that I havent updated on this in so long. But my dearest readers, I have wondrous news. I am rewiting the story with my better and improved writing skills to create the story as I originally pictured it. The first chapter is being edited as I create this, so look for the new version of Tainted on my profile. I will no longer update on this old version. So you have been warned. **

**Thanx**

**XOXOXO**

**natasha**


End file.
